You've got mail!
by Goldaliine
Summary: EDITING! A little A.U. but still set in the feudal era, I just added a little twist. Romance, drama, mystery, mildly funny and even a little action. What more could you ask for? R
1. 1

Ok, so you know how some stories just go by diary entries and stuff like that…well, this one's all e-mails. That's right, nothing more, nothing less - just e-mails. Now before you close this page and go look for another story just give it a try. I happened to buy this book by mistake, this really girly one called "The boy next door" (I'm a sucker for romance novels), and it was all e-mails and I was like "What the hell!", if I would have known I would have never bought it, but since I had already paid for it and I had nothing better to do I decided to give it a chance. And I loved it. You really get used to the way it's written and I totally fell in love with it. I tried doing the e-mail address with the at symbol and com but it would not let me and I came up with the next best thing. So just give this one a try and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I once baked an Inuyasha cake.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Shippo_ i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** INUYASHA'S BEEN PICKING ON ME

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

HE SAID I'M A BRAT AND HIT ME REALLY HARD BUT IT DIDN'T HURT AND DON'T WORRY CUZ I GOT HIM BACK AND THEN HE CRIED AND TOLD ME THAT YOU SAID YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK BECAUSE I WAS A SPOLIED LITTLE MONSTER AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME ASKING YOU FOR CANDY ALL THE TIME BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING CUZ HE'S STUPID AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME VERY MUCH MORE THAT YOU LOVE HIM BUT DON'T WORRY I WONT TELL HIM YOU DO AND I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING BACK IN 5 DAYS BUT YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A REALLY LONG TIME AND I WAS WONDERING WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?

BRING ME SOME CANDY 'K: )

SHIPPO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha_ cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** wench

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

You know I really hate this stupid email address thing, I mean cutears? What kinda crap is that? Couldn't you have given me something a little more masculine like strongestbeast or terryfingdogdemon? Sure it's good, I can now bug you about coming back without going thru the well but still…so, when are you coming back?

P.S. Bring some more noodles.

BigBadDog

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Sango_ taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** I need you back!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When are you coming back Kagome? I'm going insane here. Shippo and Inuyasha won't stop fighting and when I'm not stopping their fights I'm stopping someone else's hands. Hurry back, I don't think I can last much longer. Don't bring some more of that shampoo cleaning lotion that smells so wonderful if you can.

XOXOXO

Sango

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** So…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

when are you going to go get her? ; )

* * *

So, what do you think? 


	2. 2

xxYunaStrifexx, the last email from chapter one was from Miroku to Inuyasha asking when he was going to go and get Kagome. I'm sorry it confused you, but reading the Tos and Froms play a really big part, as well as some of the Subjects. Happy you liked it. Let me know if it's still confusing and I'll do something about it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mio pero algun dia lo sera.

* * *

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_ ,

Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_ ,

Miroku_ hotstuff.feudalera.moc_ ,

Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** I'm terribly

----------------------------------------------------------------

sorry but I have a couple more tests two days from today. I'll be back before you know it guys. And Inuyasha, STOP picking on Shippo and telling him all those terrible things, you're lucky I can't sit you from here. You know I love you Shippo ; )

P.S. I'll be sure to bring extra goodies to make up for the long absence.

Kagome

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** You're terribly

---------------------------------------------------------------

stupid if you think I'm gonna let you stay any extra days. We had agreed on today and I'm on my way, so start packing wench.

GRRR, Inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Don't tell anyone

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, first of all, I really do have a test Friday, but there's this guy thing…remember Hojo, the really thick headed one I told you about, he asked me out. There was no way out of it so I agreed to go to the movies with him. You HAVE to keep Inuyasha there. If he finds out he'll go ballistic again. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Koga and I doubt Hojo would survive. I'll be back Friday night, that's only two more days. Just please do not let Inuyasha come thru the well to get me…again.

Air Kisses,  
Kagome

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_ ,

Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Code red

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so, here's what's going on. Kagome has a date with a boy from her time and she wants us to help her keep Inuyasha here until she comes back. I'll prepare our meal tonight so he won't have an excuse to go to her house, and you make sure to entertain him Miroku. Shippo, all you gotta do is stay out of his way, but if you see him around the well then you know what to do…

P.S. Don't tell her I told you.

XOXOXO  
Sango

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Lady Kaede _mikomiko.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** SANGO SAID

---------------------------------------------------------------

NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT KAGOME HAS A DATE WITH A BOY FROM HER TIME AND THAT'S WHY SHE'S TAKING LONGER TO COME BACK AND SHE DOESN'T WANT INUYASHA AROUND BECAUSE HE GETS ALL MAD AT OTHER BOYS AROUND KAGOME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT A DATE IS?

SHIPPO

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** My lovely

---------------------------------------------------------------

Do not worry your pretty face about a thing. I have it covered. I'll try and create some distractions from him, and if those fail...I've got this medicine Kagome once gave me that seems to make people drowsy.

Your one and only,  
Miroku

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sesshomaru _aristocraticInugami.westernlands.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Please read at your convenience.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru-sama,

I apologize if this is an inconvenience Sesshomaru-sama, but it has come to my attention you haven't been around for a while. Inuyasha has been pretty out of it these days and I just thought you could come and pay us a visit. Did I mention Inuyasha has been very distracted lately? He's sure to be very vulnerable if you were to stop by. I'm certain you have important business to tend to, but I'd thought you should know how unhealthy your half-brother has been. And maybe you should pay him a visit.

Thanking you in advance and I apologize once again for taking your time.

Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Get your man

-------------------------------------------------------------

What's gotten into Miroku? He's been nagging me all day, tryin' to teach me how a woman's mind works. I don't need that crap, I know women's heads are filled with nothin' but nonsense. And then he kept looking around, as if waiting for someone to appear AND! kept trying to get me to drink this stuff, too. I knocked him out. He's out by Kaede's. I'm off to get some food from Kagome's house.

Inuyasha

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Shippo _ i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Lady Kaede _mikomiko.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Your previous questioning

-------------------------------------------------------------

I believe I heard Kagome mentioning something about a date but this old woman's memory is not as good as a youngster's. I do not think you should worry yourself with it as it is probably nothing of great manner. On the other end, when was the last time you properly bathed?

Come see me if you need someone to accompany you to the river, since it is getting dark.

Lady Kaede

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_ ,

Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** I STOPPED HIM

------------------------------------------------------------

I WAS HAGNING OUT BY THE WELL WAITING FOR KAGOME TO COME BACK BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY MISS HER AND I SAW INUYASHA COMING AND HE WAS ABOUT TO HIT ME BECAUSE HE SAID I WAS TOO CLINGY TO KAGOME AND THEN I REMEMBER ABOUT KAGOME AND HER DATE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT A DATE IS BUT YOU STILL WANTED ME TO STOP HIM AND I ASKED HIM IF HE KNEW HOW BABIES WERE MADE AND HE GOT ALL RED AND THEN I ASKED HIM IF HE KNEW WHAT SEX WAS BECAUSE I SAW THOSE PEOPLE FROM THE VILLAGE THAT ONE NIGHT IN THE FOREST AND KAEDE TOLD ME IT WAS WHAT GROWN UPS DO BUT MIROKU SAID IT WAS SEX AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF AND INUYASHA DOESN'T KNOW I KNOW WHAT SEX IS AND HOW BABIES ARE MADE AND THEN I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH KAGOME AND HE GOT ALL WEIRD AND STARTED TALKING TO HIMSELF AND WALKED AWAY FROM THE WELL!

P.S. IF YOU TELL KAEDE I ALREADY TOOK A BATH WE'LL CALL IT EVEN ; )  
SHIPPO

* * *

I've got the money if you've got the time. I'm thinking about picking this up again...after some serious editing, of course. 


	3. 3

Here's another chapter.

To all my reviewers at once, thanks so much for all the nice reviews. Shippo appears to be pretty popular. He's not stuck on caps he just likes the big letters better (makes him feel big).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but last night at work this cop dude came in (he comes all the time late at night) and we were like "hey" and he went "hey" and then we went "hey whatcha doin'" and he was like "nothing…mmm..(clears throath) patrolling . ".

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Hojo _blondie33.tokyohigh.moc_

**Subject:** Movies…and dinner?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Kagome,

I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me after the movie tomorrow. I already asked your mom for permission and she said it was ok with her if you wanted to go. I promised to have you back by seven. Let me know and I'll make further plans.

Hojo : )

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Eri _kitty66.tokyohigh.moc _,

Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_ ,

Ayumi _smartycurls.tokyohigh.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Thanks, but no thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok you guys, spill it! Who gave him the idea. I want answers NOW! I already had plans for later that evening and now he wants to go have dinner! I can't have dinner with the guy, besides where is he gonna take me…a health store? Seriously, what were you thinking?

Your "best friend",  
Kagome

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From: **Myoga _dogginit.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Shard rumors

-----------------------------------------------------------

Greetings Master Inuyasha,

I've been traveling close to your brother's lands and I've caught on to rumors of a band of demons that have been terrorizing villages around the area. There's talk of them carrying shards, too. I'll be showing up soon to lead you on the trail.

Looking forward to tasting you once again,  
Myoga

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Eri _kitty66.tokyohigh.moc _,

Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_ ,

**From:** Ayumi _smartycurls.tokyohigh.moc_

**Subject:** I told you guys

-----------------------------------------------------------

She's just not into Hojo. I don't know why she would pick that that two-timing yankee jerk over Hojo, but maybe we should just let her make her own decisions, she's a big girl.

P.S. Yuka, do you still have my notes from history class?

Ayumi

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_

**From:** Eri _kitty66.tokyohigh.moc _

**Subject:** Two down

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so clearly Ayumi doesn't know what she's talking about. So now it's up to you and me to get Kagome back in track. She really has to start thinking more about her future, and the delinquent shouldn't be involved. Are you in or are you out?

P.S. Let me have Ayumi's notes before you give them back, K? k.**  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv__.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Dog boy

-----------------------------------------------------------

We had a little situation yesterday but we got it all under control, so don't worry about a thing and have fun tomorrow!

XOXOXO

Sango

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Sesshoumaru _aristocraticInugami.westernlands.moc_

**Subject:** Your pack

-----------------------------------------------------------

It had already been presented to this Sesshomaru's attention that you lack the ability to control many things, your pack being one of them. Refrain them from their pestering or this Sesshomaru will be forced to go and remove the problem.

Sesshoumaru

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sesshoumaru _aristocraticInugami__.westernlands.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc _

**Subject:** MY pack

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bite me.

This Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Myoga _dogginit.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Shard Hunting

-----------------------------------------------------------

Those are the best news I've heard in a long time you old flea. Everyone's been acting all weird lately and I think there might be something wrong with Kagome. I'm going to go get her tomorrow and we'll meet you at Kaede's the next morning.

Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Mirkou _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_,

Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_,

Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Ready or not

-----------------------------------------------------------

There are rumors of shards close to the western lands and villages are being destroyed. Leaving the morning after Kagome comes back. No buts…that goes for you Kagome, you've had enough time to lolligag and waste our time wench, no more playtime for you. I'll be coming for you tomorrow.

P.S. Don't forget to pack enough ramen, we might be gone for a long time.

Your leader,  
Inuyasha ; )

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** HEEEEY!!

------------------------------------------------------------

HOW COME I DIDN'T GET THE NOTICE!

SHIPPO :(

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. 


	4. 4

Still editing. I think I might keep going with the story if people keep asking me to. I hate it when I find a story I like and it's not finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did I would trade him for Sesshoumaru.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sesshoumaru _aristocraticInugami.westernlands.moc_

**From:** Rin _flowerchild.westernlands.moc_

**S****ubject:** The pretty lady

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken told me the pretty lady that travels with the stinky boy in red is going to die! Is that true? Will you help her like you did with me?

P.S. I picked some pretty flowers for you today but Ah-Un ate them. Don't be sad, I'll pick some prettier ones tomorrow : )

Rin

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

**To: **Ginta _work4food.wolfsden.moc_

**From:** Hakkaku _mohawkslive.wolfsden.moc_

**Subject:** Kouga's chick

-------------------------------------------------------------

Have you heard the news? Kagome's really sick and nobody knows what she has. I heard it from Taru of the Neko tribe, who heard it from the flea that sometimes travels with the dog-turd. You wanna tell Kouga?

Hakkaku : (

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _ jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** I warned you.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I don't care if you sit me all the way to hell! You said you would be back tonight and the sun went down more than five minutes ago and guess what…YOU'RE NOT HERE! I'm on my way.

A very pissed off Inuyasha X(

* * *


	5. 5

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** …

-------------------------------------------------------

YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!


	6. 6

Ok, so I think I've got things a little more under control now, so I can start writing again. However, I am a full-time college student, so updates will probably be weekly. Thanks for reading, I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I'm tired of the witty disclaimers, so they shall no longer be.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------- 

-----------------------------------------------------

**To:** Eri _kitty66.tokyohigh.moc_

**From:** Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_

**Subject:** OMG

-----------------------------------------------------

Who was that guy with the white hair? You think it was the rebel boyfriend guy? He totally just came out of nowhere and took Kagome away. Poor Hojo, he had no clue about what was going on. Good thing we were there to keep him company after Kagome left.

We definitely need to keep an eye on her.

P.S. He was kinda cute though. In a foreign/bad boy kinda way. I mean, if you were into that. Which I'm not. But he was pretty cute. Wasn't he?

Yuka

----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Men have to be from Mars

-----------------------------------------------------

I don't care if he never talks to me again. I am NOT apologizing. I mean, he didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to Hojo! What am I supposed to tell him next time I see him?

Ugh, but with Inuyasha in this mood, I doubt I'll be going home any time soon, though.

...do you think I should try to talk to Inuyasha? I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I did kinda lied to him, but he wouldn't have understood if I would have told him the truth...why is it I always end up feeling like the bad guy?

XXXOOO  
Kagome

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_,

**Subject:** I told you so

------------------------------------------------------

You should have made your move long time ago my friend. Women don't wait around for one to confess their love, they start looking for other prospects. Why do you think I am so forward with my intentions? No matter, you should apologize to her and then claim her as yours.

I'll be around if you need any help.

Miroku ; )

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_

**From:** Eri _kitty66.tokyohigh.moc_

**Subject:** Defenitely

-------------------------------------------------------

We'll talk to her at school on Monday.

And yeah, he was pretty cute in a rebel kinda way. But we're definitely not into the whole rebel thing...right?

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Sango _btaijiyaluv.feudalera.moc__  
_

**Subject:** Puppy ears

-------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what to tell you about this Kagome. You should do what feels right. If you think you should apologize, then do it. I don't think he should have just dragged you back here the way he did, but you did sit him pretty hard. Maybe you should give him some time to calm down and then talk to him tomorrow.

P.S. We're leaving a little after sunrise, so do you want to go to the springs before we pack up?

Sango

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** xp

--------------------------------------------------------

INUYASHA I THINK YOU SHOULD GO SAY SORRY TO KAGOME BECAUSE I SAW HER A LITTLE WHILE AGO AND SHE WAS TALKING TO MIROKU AND THEN SHE SLAPPED HIM AND WALKED AWAY AND SHE WAS SITTING ALL ALONE AND I WAS GONNA SURPRISE HER BUT I SAW THAT SHE WAS CRYING AND I THINK YOU MADE HER CRY AND I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD SAY YOUR SORRY AND THEN WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY WHEN WE LEAVE TOMORROW AND HAVE RAMEN AND POCKY FOR BREAKFAST.

SHIPPO ; PP

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Bath time

---------------------------------------------------------

How about we go tonight? I'll grab my stuff and we'll head that way. I'm not feeling very well and I think talking to you would help. Besides, I'd like to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible, and the springs are one place he wouldn't follow.

Kags

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Women have to be from...from...some other place...

---------------------------------------------------------

She lied to me! How am I the wrong one here?! I am NOT apologizing. She said she'd be taking those test things and that she had a lot of work to do for her school and blah blah blah. And then I catch her doing what? Out with some puny boy!!! Out with some _puny_ boy when we could have been on our way for more shards!! I don't care if she's mad at me. I don't give a crap if she won't even look at me. I don't even give a rats ass if she's crying. We're leaving tomorrow morning and that's that.

But why is it I always end up feeling like the bad guy?!!!

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	7. 7

Updating because I'm bored and I don't feel like working on my other story, which btw, should be posted soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Enough!

--

It's been two days. Sango's attention has been completely on Kagome, and not on me.

Be a good man and say you're sorry.

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** ENOUGH

--

IT'S BEEN TOO LONG AND KAGOME HAS BEEN OUT OF IT AND LOOKING SAD AND SHE PAYS NO ATTENTION TO ME WHEN YOU MAKE HER LIKE THIS

TELL HER YOU ARE SORRY YOU MADE HER MAD

xp

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Enough is enough

--

Inuyasha, you must apologize. Kagome's been so silent and withdrawn since your fight. Please go on and tell her you're sorry. I can't take her quiet stares anymore. I want old cheery Kagome back.

-Sango

--

--

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Back off

--

I am not apologizing, so STOP spamming me.

--

--

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Sweetest Darlin'

--

What do you say we take a walk tonight and take a break from all this stressful drama?

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject: **QUESTION

--

WHAT IS SPAMMING?

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc _

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Hmm…

--

I'd hate to leave her all alone with Inuyasha given the situation, but we have no option. This is a great idea Miroku! Let's wait until we're done eating dinner, and I'll ask you if you would come along with me to gather some herbs or something, then you ask Shippo if he wants to come. Kirara will follow me.

--

--

**To:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Spamming...

--

It's a little hard to describe. Think about it as sending unsolicited messages to multiple people without a care of who they are or if they would be interested. It's very annoying.

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc _

**From:** Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** I GET IT

--

SO IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU ASK EVERY GIRL WE COME ACROSS TO HAVE YOUR CHILD…

--

--

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

Shippo _i8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Foul play!

--

I'll pretend you guys just didn't leave me all alone with Inuyasha while you go off to hide and spy on us. I can see you from here, just so you know. And I'm sure Inuyasha knows you all are around, too. Is this some twisted plan to get us to talk? He's just sitting there, looking pissed off. He's such a jerk, no way I'm talking to him first.

P.S. Shippo, I appreciate your struggle to stay by my side, your efforts will not go on unnoticed.

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc _

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** BAKA

--

Nice moves Miroku! - Sarcasm.

There is no way Kagome wouldn't have noticed we were up to something. She's not telling me anything about what went on last night! You should have acted more natural, you idiot!

What was up with the whole "Don't worry my dear Sango! I'll accompany you to the end of the world, if only for your safety!!"

BAAAAAKA!

* * *

I promise this will be getting some more action and romance soon.  
Thanks for reading :)


	8. 8

I have no idea where this story is going, but it's defenitely going somewhere. It's fun to write. See if you recognize anything they say in this chapter, explanation for this in the author's note at the end.

No more disclaimers, I think anyone should have gotten it by now.

* * *

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_,

Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_,

Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_,

Shippo _8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Well that was easy, huh?

--

You guys see that bear demon go ARRGH!! with his eyes all popping out of his head, right before I got his straight in the gut with my Kaze no Kizu. Sucker never had a chance.

Demon-Bear Killer

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** No foul play

--

Miroku and I will be going into the village to try and buy some supplies. And we're really not trying to leave you alone with Inuyasha this time, honestly. You're welcome to come if you want to.

XOXO  
Sango

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Shippo _8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** YOU OKAY?

--

I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE BUT YOU'RE LOOKING A LITTLE WEIRD SO I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU REALLY ARE FEELING OKAY BECAUSE IF YOU ARE NOT YOU CAN TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE YOU BETTER AND I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU SOME OF THE CHOCOLATE I HAVE SAVED FOR SPECIAL TIMES

SHIPPO

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Hey wench

--

Shippo's nagging me that you're not well. Something wrong? You didn't get hurt with that little battle earlier, did 'ya?  
You're human after all, so maybe you did.  
Such a puny demon, too. These villagers made such a ruckus, Myoga said the demon probably had shards. Shame it didn't.

We'll get moving in the morning, just rest until then.

The Bear-Killer

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Thanks,

--

for your kind words. You're such a jerk.  
I don't know how many times I've said that before, but you really are. I need to go home for a few days.

The puny-human-you-can't-seem-to-do-without,  
Kagome

--

--

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** I think I'll stay

--

Sango, see if you can get me some herbs that would relive pain, please. And don't tell anyone about it, okay?

I'm fine, really.

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Yuka _boistynk.tokyohigh.moc_

**Subject:** Hey BFF Kags,

--

Your grandpa said you have the mad-cow when I tried to call you earlier. What's up with that? You know the sports festival is coming up soon, you think you'll be better by then.

Call me!  
-Yuka

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** HELL NO YOU AIN'T GOING HOME

--

You barely got back a few days ago! And then you call me a jerk?! Pshhhh. I don't think so, girlie.

P.S. If you're not feeling good, then rub some dirt on it.

--

--

**To:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** My dearest Sango,

--

I'm sorry. I did not mean to leave you alone in the market, but my services were needed by a couple of young maidens in distress.

Please, know that I tried to leave your side with as much tact as possible. Please, I beg for your forgiveness.

Your loyal follower,  
Miroku

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Well, then

--

I'm tired of begging you to let me go. Least you could do is do me the favor and you go get what I need. Come on. Surely a big and powerful man like you can go in such a short travel in a few hours.

I bet you'd be back by midnight.

I won't sit you for a week if you go…

--

--

**To:** Mom _higurashimama.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Hey Mom,

--

Inuyasha is going to be dropping by and picking up something for me. Just letting you know, he'll be there tonight.

P.S. Tell gramps to back off with the ofudas.

Love you!  
Kagome

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Don't apologize, I hope you choke and die.

--

Is that what you call tact? You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back.

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_,

Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_,

Sango _taijiyaluv.feudalera.moc_,

Shippo _8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Update news

--

Pack,

I'm going off on a very important errand for Kagome. Sango, I leave safety in your hands. Shippo, I'm gonna trust you to guard the food Kagome brought. It's the very last of the chips, keep Miroku's tainted hands off of them.

I'll be back in the early morning.

Super-Bear Killer, Inuyasha

--

--

**To:** Souta _strongbeast.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Hello!

--

Souta,

You know that drawer in my room that you're never supposed to open. The top one on the white dresser with the butterfly stickers on it. Well, my little brother, tonight, you must grow up and blindly head into the unknown. I need you to look in that drawer, and while not looking or touching anything, find the cardboard box in the back. Without looking at it or it's contents, put it in a paper bag and seal it's contents. Please. Inuyasha will be there tonight to pick up the package.

I owe you one, bro.

Kags

--

--

**To:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Souta _strongbeast.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** 10

--

It'll cost you ten bucks.

--

--

**To:** Souta _strongbeast.sunsetshrine.moc_

**From:** Kagome _jewelgirl.sunsetshrine.moc_

**Subject:** Fine.

--

Just do it please. I'd ask mom but she would probably go overboard and send me unnecessary stuff.

I'm counting on you,  
Kagome

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Well, Inuyasha, my friend.

--

Seems luck is not on your side tonight. I have discovered the purpose of your mission (overheard the girls conversation) and you, sir, are definitely in a most important mission. If anything were to happen to the cargo, I do not know what we would do.

Doom, to be sure, would befall us all.

--

--

**To:** Miroku _hotstuff.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** Stupid monk.

--

What can be so important or fragile that a paper bag would carry. Souta took longer that I expected to give me the package, so I'm taking a little break before I go back. They have this box that keeps food cold, I have no idea how, and I'm telling you it's heaven. There's this creamy stuff called pudding…goodness. Souta is making me some pork noodles right now, and he swears they are amazing.

I'll be back by early morning.

--

--

**To:** Inuyasha _cutears.feudalera.moc_

**From:** Shippo _8urcandy.feudalera.moc_

**Subject:** TERRIBLE NEWS

--

SOMEONE ATE THE CHIPS!!

--

--

* * *

Alright, there is an email entry in this chapter that consists of lyrics to a song. If you've heard it before or if you know the band, you'll recognize it immediately. To this day, said band is still haunted at concerts to play this damned song. But it's catchy and cool, so I couldn't help myself.

If you know it, then you're the lucky winner. Review and let me know which song it's from, and if you're right, you get a guest spot on a following chapter. Ok? Good.

I'll point it out on the next chapter and give a disclaimer for it.


End file.
